When society falls, we rise
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: This story is AU of Bones/Division crossover. The smallpox pandemic of Green Poison not only hit New York but the whole United States, all the destroyed cities dominated the enemy factions and Rogue agents. Booth and the people of Jeffersonian must act as SHD agents working for Division and take back Washington D.C. from hands of enemy factions and Rogue. Better hide, better run!
1. destroyed city

_Yeah, this story is AU (Alternative Universe) of Bones/Division crossover_ , _the last one I wrote in Czech, two FBI agents (Booth, Aubrey) are sent to the destroyed New York as new SHD agents to help in war with enemy factions (originally it was Booth and Brennan are sent to the destroyed New York as SHD agents, because it was at the time when Booth and Brennan have to children did not do it, so with the backup became Aubrey)- so the main characters of the series as agents of the Division you will see in this AU fanfare, it's AU so there is also Sweets._

 _11.11.2016 Washington D.C_

Booth rode around the destroyed cars, the day was snowing. He had an orange shining watch on his right hand, a backpack with things and a gun _MK17 SR_ in his hand. He had a sniper rifle _Military SCAR-H_ on his backpack. And he had a _Military M9_ handgun on his belt. The bright orange wheel was attached to the shoulder of the backpack.

Booth also wearing a gray jacket, black military metal boots, a brown belt, a grey beige backpack, gray trousers and black protectors.

Booth was already in the army as a sniper, so he knew what he was expecting as a Division agent. He was too an special FBI agent.

He had also on his right shoulder a emblem the character of a white eagle stretching out the wings from the fire in an orange circle. Above the eagle was written in the orange circle in white thick lettering _SHD_. On the left under the orange circle was written in Latin _Extremis Malis_ (means in English _,It takes the edge'_ ) and on the right-hand side under the right wing was written _Extrema Remedia_ (means in English _,Extreme Remedies'_ ). Such a character had every agent of the Division.

He switched on the transmitter and said.

Conversation started

"Bones, where are you?"

"I'm nearing park Booth." Brennan said

"Is Christine and Hank ok?" Booth asked

"They're all right Booth, they're safe at the base. I'm just trying to get armed Rikers out of civilians." _Weapon shooting_

"What are you doing Booth?" Brennan asked

"I'm fighting Rogue agents in the Dark Zone Bones. Those bastards which the new faction became has become just not enough, and formerly SHD agents fighting on the Division side."

Booth was hiding behind the car, with the machine gun in his hands that they were Rogue agents around.

"I have to go Bones." Booth said

Conversation between agent Booth and agent Brennan ended.

Rogue agents were armed, their watches shone red.

Booth heard the conversation, so he turned on the intercom.

"Hide in different parts of the city and attack uninhabited, this city is ours now and we have to get rid of the Division's agents but we have four more enemy factions in it, they have it, they have but they lack honor you lack,"

What he knows about honor. Booth said to himself.

 _"When society falls, we rise."_ Booth repeated to himself. He is a former special FBI agent, he was in army before.

He picked up a machine gun and started firing at Rogue's agents.

The prey in Dark Zone was best but getting it was pretty dangerous.

The Rogue agents quickly found out where he were and started firing on the car behind which he were hidden.

They were twenty, but Booth had an ace in his sleeve.

He pulled out a round silver grenade with two bright orange strips and sent him a light throw.

The explosion confused them and Booth dissapeared from there.

Booth managed to collect suplies (pharmaceuticals, cartridges, grenades, food)

Brennan tried to get the civilians safe, armed Rikers are definitely not so quiet.

"Sweets, there is a risk that another faction will be added?" Brennan asked Sweets, who just returned from the survey.

The base was guarded by the _JTF_ armed forces.

Assistants who previously studied studied in Jeffersonian, were now young agents of the Division, if they were parents (such as Sweets's wife Daisy) had to stay at the base.

"Cleaners." Sweets said

"Shit," Brennan said

Another person from the party, Division agent James Aubrey, just headed for a city survey.

Hodgins worked at the Laboratory to produce a modifited smallpox drug. To the disease that caused this apocalypse.

No one knew how this would end, whether the dystopian apocalyptic world or the extinction of humanity.

A fraternal war raged across the county between agents SHD and Rogue, both belonging to the Division.

This war does not end just like that.


	2. shootout

Booth came back soon. Last Man Battalion who with their task that attacked the rioters.

Booth cooked both well, and the other agents of the Division joined.

The rioters were in black attire, while the men of the Last Man Battalion were dressed in white a red emblem on their shoulders and an animal skull sign.

Booth was hiding on the building, pullet out his sniper rifle. He already saw cleaners with flame-throwers in their hands.

They split up, why?

Booth noticed a parked military helicopter.

They were cleaning their way, they were wearing black breath masks, in the hands flamethrowers accompanied by their fanciful talk about the fact the city must be clean and cleaned by fire.

There was a hot shootout between agents of the Division and cleaners.

The sun was falling slowly and thinking that at the night the peace would be like a camel marmalade.

Booth snapped, while another man from the team Aubrey fought as a pawn.

A small part of the city was liberated.

Booth tagged stolen stock for _JTF_.

The last man battalion did not just give peace, especially in The Dark Zone where there also contaminated zones.

To make contact with the rest of the world now was very important. They did not know if the pandemic hit only US or the whole world, in a cause who caused it to be accused and punished by a crime against the state.

Those motherfuckers want to take a domination over the whole world.

And I'm not doing that for nothing.

Brennan left the JTF base to explore the Dark Zone to investigate the risk of infection. This half-military semi-scienstic mission was dangerous it inself.

Brennan wearing a blue jacket, black trousers, gray protectors, a gray backpack and a beige belt.

She had also weapons: _Enhanced ACR-_ submachine gun,

 _Tactital Vector 45 ACP_ handgunand _Spas-12_ shotgun

Perhaps she will come back healthy.

 _War, war never changes_

 _from Fallout series_


	3. The Dark Zone

_Yeah, I started playing The Division on my PC. I'm in level 3 and it's hard complete mission with JTF parking, I hate brawls (I'll be glad if UBISOFT add some melee weapons to game)._

 _The Dark Zone still waiting for me. To found me later in the Dark Zone, my name is BONESFANCZ_

 _For those who don't know about Tom Clancy's The Division; The Division is multiplayer co-op shooter videogame sets in smallpox pandemic decimated New York. The destroyed city is in hands of enemy factions; Rioters, Rikers, Cleaners and Last Man Battalion (you can also see in Tom Clancy's: The Division enemy factions trailer)_

 _You're the Division agent with guest Take back New York_ _and with a password When society falls, we rise , you were activated to save what was last, you must take the city back but it's not easy. The Division have two sides; one is on a good side SHD, one is on a bad side Rogue (Rogue agents are in the Dark Zone where is best prey, multiplayer and also most dangerous enemies), in the Dark Zone are also contaminated zones._

 _The game is based on Tom Clancy book: The Division; Fall of the New York_

 _Return to my fandom stuff; In this Bones fic (if anothers survive Bones in Tom Clancy jacket) they want to take city back, battles with enemy factions is hard and Rogue agents are in my opinion nice scammers_.

 _I also Bones mixed with Tom Clancy games before with again The Division, first_ _Ghost Recon Wildlands and Rainbow Six Siege_

 _Ok, I put some romantic in this chapter, I'm fan of Bones relationship BB and I'm totally addicted on JA so there will be romantic from these two relationships._

 _This chapter is about Booth and Brennan's fight in The Dark Zone_

 _Chapter name; The Dark Zone_

 _Enough talk, let's get back to the story_

It was dark, almost dark. The destroyed city fell into darkness and there was a frozen silence and calmness. It was looks like a horror movie with zombies.

Innucous snowfall began to change in the snowstorm.

Ordinary people hid in the destroyed buildings and closed the door.

They also wanted to hide from Rogue agents and soldiers of the Last Man Battalion.

The Dark Zone was no playground for children, the Last Man Battalion and rogue ruled the night.

Booth was happy when he mets Brennan on the _Le Detroit Park_.

There was so much snow in the park and that it looked like a fairy-tale.

"Bones!" Booth said and they hugged

He kissed her on face and they holded hands.

"Booth, I think that pandemic, which started in New York, I think someone stands behind it." Brennan said and she looked with her light green eyes to his brown eyes.

Such an intimate moment, alone did not last for long.

The transmitter of the Booth suddenly rang;. _"Agent Booth? There is agent Aubrey,"_

"Aubrey?" Booth said

"So I'm going to explore The Dark Zone," Brennan said and she left.

Booth had snow in his hair, so he put on his head a gray cap.

"What's going on Aubrey?" Booth asked Aubrey

 _"Cleaners are gone, I'm a prisoner of mine, a prisoner of Rogue agents and there is one cute girl ..."_

"What they want you to tell them?"

 _"Informations about The Division and_ _factions, I'm prisoned down below."_ "So you're making a prisoner to suck it up,"

 _"Somehow like that. I have to end, I'll report in the next few hours agent Booth,"_

 _Conversation ended_

(this part is for mphs95, 554Laura, Lachelle Nepper another JA fans)

Aubrey played that he was a prisoner and then began to play he want to join them.

His weapons consficated him but for some reason he was totally paff to one of their agents.

Although she was a rogue agent but for Aubrey when it started to play was a look at her love at first glance.

She had red hair, energy in her light blue eyes, happy smile and a voice sweet as honey.

Aubrey would like to meet her.

Her name unfortunately has not yet been found because she works with those Rogue agents who are fighting out against the agents of the Division.

He knew only her last name; Warren.

Rogue agents, unlike SHD agents, had their headquarters in the underground under a Dark Zone, lived here as a rats, out there going to collect supplies and fight the Division's agents and factions.

Rogue agents were easily recognizable, their watches shining red.

SHD agent watches shone orange.

But unfortunately he was not there to deal with love and his love life.

(return to BB)

Booth followed _JTF_ soldiers.

In the Dark Zone he saw other SHD agents, some helped JTF or rescued civilians, other fought factions.

Contaminated zones were dangerous, each time they had entered the zone, they had to use medicine.

There were lots of cars in the square that could be hidden during the shootout.

Being an agent of the Division had another advantage, these orange shining watches belonged to that orange shining circle on the shoulder, not only seeing the necessary route with the help of an orange bar but also seeing the orange holograms of the enemy factions called ECHO and Rogue members with their names and status in the faction, also a virtual map of the city showing its parts and where the agent is located. But Rogue agents had the same advantage as SHD agents of the Division (basically they both belonging to the Division), but they have a red color.

"Agent Booth, you saw Rogue agents? As I see they are trying beat them just want the city to be theirs," Another the Division agent said

Booth hid behind a car with a gun in his hand.

They almost shot at each other.

"BONES!?" Booth whispered.

"BOOTH!?" Brennan whispered.

"For God I was terribly scared Bones," Booth breathed

Brennan noticed she could see the light in the distance in the dark. They were not cleaners, Rogue agents or _JTF_ soldiers. It was the tank of the Last Man Battalion.

"Holy crap," she said

"What's going on Bones?" Booth asked

The city was illuminated at night.

"Look Booth," Brennan said

"We have trouble, big trouble." Booth said

"Something is happening agent Booth?" suddenly Sweets appeared.

The young agent of the Division had a _Police M4_ submachine gun in his hand,a backpack with shotgun on his back, and a _9mm_ gun on his belt.

"We have to invent something and quickly!" Brennan said

In the distance heavy soldiers dressed in white and white masks on their cheeks.

The three of them put on their gloves and caps because a nice chuckle.

"There are a lot of contaminated zones, I was there. Put respiratory masks," Sweets said

(return to Aubrey's POV)

"Now tell me what you know about the Division agent."

Rogue agent Warren had been interrogated.

Aubrey was a freak of her time since he was captured by the Rogue agents, and he first saw her and fell in love with her.

She was wearing a black suit, her agent watch on her right hand shining red, the same colour shining the metal wheel on her right shoulder, a black belt with handgun.

She put her gray backpack on the door.

Aubrey did not like the fact that two gunmen had to oversee them. He would want to be alone with her.

At that moment, Aubrey was flying the head of the word _,I love you'_ and so.

He gave her the look he was looking at.

"Please leave," she said and gunmen left.

"What's your name?" Aubrey asked her.

"Jessica, Jessica Warren but it's not the time you have to tell me informations about the Division and their agents."

"My name is James Aubrey but call me 'Superman' Jess." Aubrey said

Though his hands and feet were tied up and sitting on chair, he flirted with her.

Jessica stiffened when she realized that the captured the Division agent loved her.

Jessica it was when, in the midlle of their general's speech, there was one agent of the Division who had shot several agents and the cadets confused with a grenade. Of course, they are more than twenty.

She came to him and started untie the ropes.

Aubrey did not know if it was a paralyzer or a smoke from the destroyed buildings and explosions because she started stroking his black hair and kissing his mouth.

"I love you Jess," he said

"I love you too Superman," she replied

They became lovers before they managed to overcome them. The first agents of the Division and the Rogue who fell love with each other. The red color of the agent's watch and the metal wheel on her shoulder turned into orange, his love made her the new agent of the Division, on the good side.

(Booth and Brennan's trouble)

Hard steps were heard.

Booth, Brennan and Sweets tried to stealthily destroy the tank.

"We have no chance against them, we have to escape." Brennan said

Booth with Sweets gave her the truth.

Nearby is the _JTF_ base there could escape and ask others for help.

And together to take the city back.

 _OK, what happened next will be in the next chapter, next chapter is in progress._


	4. Hunters

"I remembered Bones how you said that someone is behind this apocalypse. I'll call the others from the headquarters to call the New York agents of the Division. Maybe they'll tell us who was behind the Green Poison virus." Booth said

"But we don't have time for it Agent Booth, Last Man Battalion will shatter us." Sweets added

"In addition, they are fallen Division agents called Rogue, outside the Dark Zone they are normal Division agents like us but in the Dark Zone they are renegades who have killed another friendly agent. Sweets would said that they are betrayal." Brennan said

Booth hid behind the vehicle, with gestures he suggested to Brennan and Sweets that they also be hiding.

But then something struck them.

The commander of the soldiers told the men to prepare for the fight.

That they would find them? Obviously no, it was night, and there was a predatory enemy faction that they never heard before came to scene.

The men began to shoot around, Booth turned ON his hidden camera to make a recording. The characters that attacked the unit were hardly visible.

Brennan saw one of them, and at first glance she knew they were no allies but other dangers.

They wore black masks, they body was protected by a strong bulletproof vest and heavy armor, they had a small backpack with grenades, and they were heavily armed. All of three felt a sense of fear and panic. Their eyes were not seen as... as if they were not humans.

Three of them managed to massacre one heavily armed unit of the Last Man Battalion not even in the 5 minutes.

Overall it looked like they were killing for fun. The supplies that were killed soldiers left in the place and they cleared of the tank. As if they were want not the other enemy factions but the Division. When Booth realized they were going for Division agents like they, there were too late.

"Does not it seem to you that agent Aubrey has somehow obstained? Normally he would have hurried to help us." Sweets said

"He was on a mission and he managed to get him into Rogue. Maybe he fell in love cause he said 'And there is one cute girl'." Booth nodded

"We do not have time to deal with his love life. They are in power, I think it will be wiser if we move out today and return to the base before we go." Brennan said


End file.
